Oss vänner emellan
by Bagge
Summary: Joxer och Perdicus skålar med varandra på krogen. Samtalet glider in på kärlek och snart diskuterar de passionerat sitt livs stora kärlekar. Det är bara det att var mans Gabrielle råkar vara en och densamma...


**Oss Vänner Emellan!**

**  
Förord: **Denna berättelsen använder sig av karaktärer och händelser som tillhör Renaissance Pictures och MCA/Universal, och utgör sålunda ett medvetet, om än välvilligt brott mot diverse copyrightlagar. Det brukar å andra sidan inte bekymra någon. Inte mig heller. Historien utspelar sig dagarna innan avsnittet Return of Callisto.

Våldsvarning: "Om du tar upp ett svärd måste du vara beredd att använda det till att döda." Det är ungefär vad den här berättelsen handlar om. Ja, det och att en av huvudpersonerna inte direkt har tiden för sig.

Trevlig läsning

* * *

**I  
En rökig men trivsam taverna i en liten by någonstans långt, långt bort i obygden.**  


- "Skål kamrat!"

Två bägare slog mot varandra, en del av innehållet skvimpade över dess kanter och vätte ner de armar som sträckte fram dem. Det gjorde ingenting. De var redan fläckade av otaliga skålars utskvimpade innehåll.

- "Skål för vänskap och broderskap!"

- "För vänskap och broderskap!"

Runtomkring dem var det fullsatt av glada, ätande, drickande, pratande och skrattande människor. Från ett av borden i hörnen kunde man höra brottstycken av en livlig och ganska så grovkorning visa som tycktes kräva en stor mängd med skratt och vrål för att komma till sin fulla rätt. Bordet där de själva satt var täckt av tallrikar, krus och andra rester av en riktigt lyckad kväll.

Joxer stjälpte i sig halva innehållet i kruset han hade höjt till skål och satte ner det på bordet med en duns. Med ett belåtet rapande sjönk han ner i stolen och såg leende på sin dryckesbroder på andra sidan bordet. Perdicus följde hans exempel. De satt nu så långt från varandra att det inte kunde göra sig hörda utan att skrika för fulla lungor - så högt var oväsendet omkring dem. Det spelade egentligen ingen roll. De hade nått det stadium på kvällen när de egentligen var fullt nöjda med att bara vara i varandras sällskap, utan behov av att fylla ut tiden med prat. Inte för att de inte hade något att säga. Ånej. De två krigarna hade tillbringat en duktig del av kvällen åt att berätta och skrävla om sina och andras bravader. Perdicus hade gett en fullödlig beskrivning av valda delar av Trojanska kriget, något som hade intresserat också några åhörare runt omkring. Joxer hade kontrat med en livfull berättelse om hans sammandrabbningar med och slutligen infångande av den fasansfulla Callisto, utelämnande endast några mindre detaljer om Xenas inblandning. Han var tämligen säker på att hon själv började tröttna på att vara i huvudrollen hela tiden. På så vis gjorde han henne bara en tjänst genom att inte fokusera på just henne, eller hur?

Komna så långt i berättandet tyckte de båda två att det var en bra idé att ta sig något att äta för att få kraft att fortsätta, och att visst var det väldigt märkvärdigt hur torr i halsen man blev av en god historia? På så vis hade kvällen fortsatt med mer dricka, mer mat, mer berättelser och en allt djupare vänskap.

Fast de hade träffats först samma dag så hade de båda krigarna kommit på riktigt bra fot med varandra. De hade båda kommit som främlingar till samma lilla by, båda på resa och både utan några andra planer för kvällen än att tillbringa den i ensamhet. Av någon andledning kom de att börja prata där i tavernans skänkrum. Först var de reserverade. Snart var de öppenhjärtliga. När det började skymma och kvällens gäster började droppa in så satt de och skrattade, pratade och skämtade som om de aldrig förut hade gjort något annat. Nu, så sent in på natten att de båda fullständigt hade tappat all tidsuppfattning var de i allt väsentligt Du och Bror med varandra. Perdicus kunde inte påminna sig att han någonsin förut så snart hade kommit att uppskatta en annan människas sällskap så mycket. Joxer var en självupptagen skrävlare, det kunde han medge. Men fångade man bara hans uppmärksamhet var han en utmärkt lyssnare. Dessutom var han ingen dåliga berättare själv. För att inte tala om att han var en hängiven dryckesbroder. Bättre sällskap kunde man inte begära.

Nu satt de i vilket fall tysta. Dästa och belåtna av mat, öl och fler berättelser än någon av dem skulle komma ihåg nästa morgon. Det snurrade lätt för ögonen på Joxer. Kanske var det ölen som började göra sitt till, kanske var det helt enkelt röken från den sotiga eldstaden som trängde in i huvudet på honom. Han såg sig omkring, lät blicken irra runt i rummet. Han följde uppmärksamt ett försök hos några av gästerna att balansera på en stol uppställd på ett av borden. Det slutade naturligtvis med ett rejält brak, och Joxer tappade intresset. Han tittade på sin nyvunna vän istället. Perdicus satt med ögonen slutna och såg ut som om han skulle somna när som helst. Kvällens nöjen hade väl börjat ta ut sin rätt. Joxer log åt soldaten. Trots att de bara hade känt varandra några timmar så tvekade han inte att säga att Perdicus var den bästa kamrat han hade haft på mycket länge. Han var trevlig och omtänksam, och riktigt rolig när han satte den sidan till. _Framförallt är han inte så uppfylld av sig själv som vissa andra._ tänkte Joxer - bara en aning skuldtyngd över hur han själv brukade uppträda. Självkritik var inte hans favoritsysselsättning. I vilket fall tycktes inte Perdicus ha något emot att höra honom berätta om sina äventyr. Och Joxer berättade gärna. Han böjde sig framåt och skakade i sin nyvunna kamrat.

- "Hallå! Perdy. Vakna. Kvällen är inte slut än." skrek han för att göra sig hörd.

- "Jag sover inte. Vilar bara ögonen ett ögonblick."

- "Vad sägs om att gå ut en sväng?"

- "Visst."

Nattluften var sval. Månskenet och en och annan lykta som skymtade genom de låga husens fönster gav tillräckligt med ljus för att man inte skulle behöva fundera på var man satte fötterna. Joxer tycktes fullständigt omedveten om detta faktum och snubblade på ett räfsskaft så snart han kommit ut från tavernan. Med ett högljutt klirrande och en svordom föll han i marken. Perdicus räckte skrattande fram sin högerarm. Joxer hävde sig upp på armbågarna och såg upp mot soldatens ansikte. De log åt varandra och Joxer gjorde en grimas för att visa att fallet faktiskt hade känts en del, även om han inte låssades om det. Hjälten tog ett stadigt tag om Perdicus handled och lät sig dras upp på fötter igen.

- "Det ser visst ut som om någon har tittat för djupt i kruset. Inte sant, Joxer?"

- "Tro inte det. Du känner mig inte än, men snart kommer du att märka att Joxer den mäktige kan dricka som tio män..." Perdicus himlade med ögonen. "...och att han snubblar rätt ofta även i nyktert tillstånd." lade Joxer till med självironisk röst.  
Perdicus skrattade igen och lösgjorde armen. Han använde den till att ge sin vän en kamratlig knuff på axeln när de började gå längs den torra byvägen.

De spankulerade runt i byn i säkert en timme i stilla mak. Ingen av dem hade bråttom att gå till sängs, och ingen av dem hade något vidare intresse att gå tillbaks till den bullriga tavernan, så de njöt av fin natt och trevligt sällskap i stället. Joxer berättade om sin barndom i en krigsherres slott, om lekar med rustningar och spikklubbor och om de eviga vapenövningarna. Perdicus berättade om höbärgning, barkbåtar och rackartyg i den lilla byn Potadeia. Joxer berättade om livet som kringvandrande hjälte. En någorlunda tillrättalagd version, miststänkte Perdicus. Själv svarade han med bilder från soldatlivet. En lite väl bitter betraktelse, tyckte Joxer. Han frågade om vad Perdicus haft för sig sen Trojas fall. Han skrattade gott åt dennes vanvettiga äventyr tillsammans med Sköna Helena.

- "Två arméer hade stridit för Sköna Helena i tio år, och du smiter iväg med henne mitt framför näsan på dem. Det är mina takter, Perdy."

- "Det var inte helt min idé... men man är nu en gång inte den som lämnar en dam i nöd. Tro inte att det var en lusttur att eskortera en kvinna som män är beredda att dö för vart du än kommer. Tusan, ibland kändes det som om vi inte gjorde annat än att fly och gömma oss dagarna i ända..." Perdicus fick något plågat i blicken. "Det hände att vi råkade i strid. Jag... det hände att jag dödade dem. De vi råkade i strid med, alltså. Jag är soldat och jag vet att sköta mina plikter, men jag kan fortfarande inte döda en annan man utan att det vänder sig i magen på mig."

- "Att du fortfarande är i livet tyder väl ändå på att du klarade av det." sade Joxer med sympati i rösten. "Jag tror knappast att du lämnade hennes majestät i sticket sedan heller." lade han till med gladare stämma.

- "Absolut inte." soldaten tycktes bättre till mods när han fick tala om den Sköna Helena och hennes bravader istället för sina egna missdåd. "Det var heller inte min förtjänst att vi klarade oss undan. Som tur är visade sig Helena vara minst lika förslagen som vilken annan vägstrykare som helst. Hon pratade oss ur minst lika många situationer som jag själv. Till slut lyckades vi ta oss ombord på ett skepp tillbaks till Grekland, och där skildes vi. Här borde hon klara sig utan att väcka allt för stor uppståndelse."

- "Säg inte det, om historierna talar sant skall hon vara vacker nog för att få liv i de döda... Säg mig Perdy" Joxer fick något okynnigt i blicken och log brett "när ni gömde er undan damens mer efterhängsna förföljare, hände det aldrig att ni... ja du vet... vad gjorde ni för att få tiden att gå i gömställena?"

Perdicus som med stort intresse hade stått och studerat en gärdsgård rätade på sig och såg Joxer i ögonen. Han log vemodigt.

- "Vad du frågar, Joxer, är alltså - Tog jag tillfället i akt att hoppa i säng med Sköna Helena när jag hade chansen?"

- "Tja, jag känner väl en och annan som inte hade försummat den chansen. Trots allt... du vet man ägnade tio år åt att slåss om hennes gunst."

- "Jo tack, nog vet jag det. Jag var själv en av dem som slogs i det kriget, minns du det? Men i vilket fall. Svaret på din fråga är nej. Vi gjorde aldrig någonting i den vägen."

Joxer såg på sin vän med rynkad panna. Han försökte komma på ett smidigt sätt att uttrycka sina tankar. Till slut gav han upp och sade det rakt ut.

- "Men varför inte? Hon vore väl värd det, och jag tror inte du är den typen som har svårt med kvinnor." Det sista sade han med ett stänk av bitterhet i rösten, trots att han samtidigt log ett av sina patenterade bredflin.

- "Jaså det tror du inte" skrockade Perdicus. "Nå, då kan jag upplysa dig om en sak Joxer, och det är att du har fullständigt fel. Visst händer det att jag gör lycka hos en eller annan fager dam. Ibland bara en natt, ibland längre. Men det spelar ingen roll. Det betyder aldrig något. Det har aldrig betytt något, och där det verkligen skulle ha gjort det - där har jag ingen lycka alls. Det var därför jag aldrig försökte mig på någonting med Helena. Det hade inte heller betytt något, och vi hade nog med problem utan att trassla in oss i någon slags konstigt kärleksförhållande. Faktum är att jag tror hon uppskattade att bara för ett tag umgås med en man som inte var ute efter att få henne i säng så fort som möjligt. Jag tror aldrig att vi hade hållit ihop så länge som vi gjorde om jag hade velat det. Förstår du vad jag menar."

- "Tja..." Joxer drog ut på det, för han var inte helt säker på vart soldaten ville komma. "Visst förstår jag att det inte alltid är lägligt eller ens hälsosamt att envisas. Men om nu tiden och förhållande är de rätta så kan jag inte se något fel i ett litet äventyr."

De hade börjat gå inåt byn igen och stod på ett litet torg - knappt mer än en stor gata med en brunn i mitten. De gick i sakta mak och pratade med låga röster. Det kändes mest passande nu när de talade om viktiga saker.

- "Säg mig..." sade Perdicus osäkert, som om han inte var säker på exakt hur förtroliga han och Joxer verkligen var med varandra efter denna korta stund. "Har du någonsin varit kär?"

- "Om!" svarade Joxer utan minsta eftertanke. "Fler gånger än jag kan räkna. Ibland går det över snabbt, ibland tar det längre tid. Det är alltid omtumlande. Och för det mesta värt det" lade han flinande till.

- "Men har du riktigt ordentligt kär? Så fullständigt upp över öronen förälskad att du inte kan tänka på något annat än din älskade?"

- "Tja..."

- "Har du varit så kär att du vaknar mitt i nätterna med hennes ansikte för ögonen? Att du hör hennes röst så snart du blundar? Att det inte går ett vaket ögonblick utan att du tänker på henne? Att du utan att tveka skulle göra vad hon än ber dig om, bara för en chans att få vara i närheten av henne? Och att det inte slutar, utan bara pågår månad efter månad efter månad, eller flera år för den delen." Perdicus hade börjat gestikulera med armarna och höjt rösten medan han pratade. Joxer suckade innan han svarade.

- "När du uttrycker saken på det sättet så... Ja." Det FINNS en flicka som jag älskar precis så mycket som du säger, ja om inte mer. Jag skulle kunna göra vad som helst. Precis vad som helst för att få henne... även om det verkar hopplöst ibland."

De satte sig ner på kanten till brunnen. Perdicus såg upp mot stjärnorna på himlen några ögonblick innan han svarade.

- "Då vet du hur det känns. Jag har känt henne i hela mitt liv, och jag har alltid varit upp över öronen förälskad i henne. Jag var till och med trolovad med henne, men det blev aldrig så att vi gifte oss. När jag lämnade Potadeia och for till Troja som soldat var det för att försöka glömma henne. Nu vet jag att jag aldrig kommer att lyckas med den saken. Och innerst inne är jag glad för den sakens skull."

Joxer log varmt och lade armen runt Perdicus axlar. Någonting i hans röst hade träffat en sentimental sträng i krigarens hjärta. Han misstänkte att Perdicus, om man brydde sig om att titta närmare under det påtvingade skalet av hårdhet soldaten hade skaffat sig på slagfältet, förmodligen skulle visa sig vara minst lika stor romantiker som han själv. Joxer skrattade för sig själv. Förmodligen var Perdicus lika angelägen om att dölja det som han själv.

- "Och nu, när du inte har fler plikter gentemot vare sig Troja eller Sköna Helena - vad skall du göra nu?"

- "Nu", sade Perdicus med ett i det närmaste drömskt leende. "Nu är jag färdig med våld och död. Jag återvänder hem till Potadeia."

- "Och där skall du..." manade Joxer vidare. Han visste redan vad som skulle komma, men han ville ändå höra det från soldaten själv

- "Där skall jag leta upp flickan jag älskar, och jag skall be henne gifta sig med mig. Sist hon såg mig var jag soldat i Trojanska kriget. I min dumhet trodde jag att det på något sätt kunde imponera på henne. Jag borde vetat bättre. Hon står över sånt."

- "Perdy... det kommer att gå bra. Nu när hon får se att du vänt dig från din mörka sida..." detta med ihålig röst "...så kommer hon att falla dig om halsen direkt."

- "Tror du verkligen det..." Perdicus försökte föreställa sig Gabrielle falla honom om halsen. Av någon anledningen hade han svårt att tänka sig det.

- "Jag är fullständigt övertygad. Tjejerna älskar män som kan visa känslor. Särskilt..." han tog en paus och granskade sin vän med ett kritiskt öga. "..särskilt män i uniform. Tro mig, du har henne som i en liten ask."

Perdicus skrattade hjälplöst åt sin väns entusiasm.

- "Jag väntar mig ingenting Joxer. Den här speciella tjejen vet man aldrig var man har. Skall man ha någon som helst chans med henne får det ske på hennes villkor. Jag tror inte att uniform hjälper mig där."

- "Jag förstår precis vad du menar. Jag känner en flicka som är likadan. Hon vet alltid hur hon vill ha allting, så det är bara att rätta sig därefter."

- "Men..." Perdicus log menande och gestikulerade åt Joxer att fortsätta meningen.

- "...men hon är värd det." Joxer slöt ögonen och suckade längtansfullt när Gabrielles ansikte log åt honom från sin vanliga plats i hans drömmar. "Hon är absolut värd det. Hon är så vacker... och så smart... du skulle se henne le."

- "Det är något visst med hur vissa flickor ler." Instämde Perdicus. "Det räcker med att kasta en blick på henne så smälter man. Bara sådär... man vet att det inte spelar någon roll vad som händer, man kommer aldrig att kunna glömma det leendet.. Och ögonen sen..."

- _"Säkrare än både boja och lås, dina glänsande ögon mig hjälplös har fjättrat..." _citerade Joxer en kärleksdikt som varit i omlopp i trakten en tid. Perdicus nickade.

- "Så sant, så sant. Det är inte många män förunnat att träffa en sådan kvinna. Har man haft sån tur som du och jag så är det ren dårskap att släppa henne ifrån sig. Hur kommer det sig att du inte lyckas fånga din flicka än då, hjälte?"

Joxer satt tyst ett slag och funderade på frågan. Han trodde sig inte om att ha några väsentliga chanser med Gabrielle, men å andra sidan så...

- "...vet du, jag har faktiskt aldrig berättat det för henne. Att jag älskar henne, menar jag. Hon kan väl knappast ha undgått att lägga märke till det själv."

- "Den saken skall du inte vara så säker på" sade Perdicus förmanande. "Att ta en flicka för givet är bland de dummaste saker du kan hitta på - oavsett på vilket sett du tar henne för givet. Jag tycker du skall gå till henne och berätta vad du känner. Du kanske blir förvånad." Joxer såg tvivlande på honom.

- "Tror du verkligen att jag skulle ha en chans?"

- "Det är jag fullständigt övertygad om. Fria till henne Joxer. Gå ner på knä och se henne djupt i ögonen, den sortens saker du vet. Jag lovar, hon är din."

- "mmmmm... Perdicus" sade Joxer med plötslig glöd. "Jag skall ta mig tusan försöka. Vad kan hända? Dessutom tror jag..." han sänkte rösten i en konspirativ viskning. "...att hon är nere i mig också. Hon är bara inte helt klar över den saken själv."

Perdicus skakade på huvudet för sig själv. Hur många gånger hade han inte hört den frasen förut? Mestadels hos nobbade unga män som behövde en bra bortförklaring. Fast varför säga aldrig? Joxer kunde vara riktigt charmig, och han var trots allt hjälte. Någon slags hjälte i alla fall. Sånt brukade alltid gå hem hos flickorna.

- "Säkerligen" skrattade han. "Du kommer inte att ha några problem. Se till att fria snart så kan vi fira dubbelbröllop."

- "Javisst!" utropade Joxer hänfört. "Ett litet mysigt tempel någonstans. Vi som står där, stiliga och galanta i solgasset. Våra vackra, lyckliga brudar i vitt vid våra sidor. Så går vi in i templet..."

- "Tempelhallen är fylld av våra vänner" avbröt Perdicus lika entusiastiskt.. "Vi går långsamt framåt mot altaret. Prästen blickar på oss med den där allvarliga blicken präster har när det är dags för ceremonier..."

- "Han tystar sorlet i salen med en handrörelse" återtog Joxer ordet. "Med hög, fast stämma så säger han _Härmed förklarar jag dig Joxer , och dig Gabrielle till man och hustru, att älska och vörda varandra, nu och för all framtid till dess döden skiljer er åt._ Sedan vänder han sig till dig och säger. _Härmed förklarar jag dig Perdicus och dig... _säg, vad heter din hjärtas dam egentligen?"

- "Hon heter Gabrielle, hon också" svarade Perdicus lite dröjande.

- "_...och dig Gabrielle till man och hustru _och blablabla. Sen så är det dags att kyssa bruden och då..."

- "Vilken hårfärg har din Gabrielle?" frågade Perdicus. En fruktansvärd misstanke började ta form.

- "Va? Hon är blond... ja, rödblond snarare. Hon låter det hänga fritt... jag tycker det är snyggare så än att ha det uppsatt, även om jag vet att vissa..."

- "Min Gabrielle är också rödblond." sade Perdicus i en ton så känslolös att Joxer abrupt väcktes ur sina efterhängsna drömmar om att kyssa bruden.

- "Verkligen... vilket sammanträffande." sade han tveksamt.

- "Visst. Det råkar inte slumpa sig så att du har träffat din Gabrielle när hon rest omkring, väl?"

- "Jodå! Hur visste du det? Hon är amazon, säger hon. Hon slåss med stav och hjälper människor mot krigsherrar och annat otäckt, precis som jag. Hon reser runt med..."

- "...med Xena Krigarprinsessan" sade Perdicus med betoning på varje stavelse. Det gör min Gabrielle också."

Joxer såg på sin vän under tystnad ett ögonblick. Och ett till.

- "Xena har bara en följeslagerska..." sade han svävande.

- "Ja."

- "Hon heter Gabrielle!"

- "Det stämmer. Jag har träffat dem."

- "Är det DEN Gabrielle du menar när du säger att..."

- "Just den Gabrielle är flickan jag älskar och skall gifta mig med."

- "Nänä, vänta lite nu" protesterade Joxer. "Den Gabrielle skall JAG gifta mig med."

De tystnade båda två. Den här gången var tystnaden inte behaglig längre.

De reste sig båda två, ställde sig mitt emot varandra på det lilla torget. Om en betraktare hade suttit i ett fönster i något av husen och sett de två männen, utan att höra vad som sagts, hade han blivit förvånad över den förändring som kommit över dem. När de nyss hade varit glada och lulliga var de nu stela och avvaktande. När de nyss nästan hade klängt på varandra stod de nu med armarna i kors över bröstet på ett betydande avstånd från varandra. Det blev Perdicus som bröt tystnaden.

- "Joxer. Du har varit min vän ikväll, och det här säger jag dig som en vän - Gabrielle är, och kommer aldrig att bli din. Så håll tassarna borta från henne."

- "Du misstar dig, _Vän_." svarade Joxer med ironiskt tonfall på sista ordet. "Gabrielle och jag SKALL gifta oss, och du, Perdicus, du kan se dig i månen efter henne."

- "Jag och Gabrielle är menade för varandra. Jag har väntat i hela mitt liv på henne." Perdicus tonfall började bli direkt gnälligt.

- "Borde inte det ha gett dig en ledtråd? Faktum är" Joxer fick in en hånfull klang i rösten "att Gabrielle har berättat om ett sjabbig gammal påhäng där hemifrån... Potteby eller vad er lilla avkrok nu kan heta. Han skall visst ha varit en efterhängsen, patetisk kille. Det var visst för att slippa honom hon lämnade byn i första hand. Kan det ha varit du, tror du?"

- "TYST!" skrek Perdicus, högröd i ansiktet. "Du fantiserar bara, skrävlar och ljuger som vanligt. Säg mig, o mäktige hjälte" Nu var det hans tur att pröva på det där ironiska tonfallet "har du verkligen färdats runt tillsammans med henne så länge utan att våga säga vad du tycker om henne? Det är för all del hyggligt att hon slipper besväret att dumpa dig, men allvarligt talat - jag trodde inte att du var SÅ feg. Undrar du aldrig" han sänkte rösten i en konspiratorisk, om än fortfarande ironisk, viskning" hur hennes söta, röda mun smakar att kyssa? Hur hennes hår luktar när man kramar henne en solig eftermiddag? Har du någonsin drömt om att sitta och se på solnedgången tillsammans med henne? Om du vill kan jag berätta hur det känns, för närmare än så kommer du aldrig."

Joxer försökte svara, men orden stockade sig i halsen på honom av ren ilska. Han tog ett steg framåt och gav Perdicus en hård knuff.

- "Jag varnar dig, soldat. Du håller dig borta från min flicka. Om jag så mycket som ser dig med henne så skall jag...

- "Skall vadå?" hånade Perdicus. "Du skulle inte kunna klå en tvättbalja ens, hjälte." Han knöt nävarna. "Däremot skulle jag inte ha något emot att lära dig en läxa eller två. Du har inte med Gabrielle att göra."

- "Hon ÄR min!"

Ursinnigt flög Joxer på sin forne kamrat med knytnävarna i högsta hugg. Perdicus undvek honom smidigt och passade på att ge honom ett förödmjukande slag på örat när han forsade förbi. Joxer klarade sig som genom ett under från att snubbla. Han vände sig om med hat i blicken och, medveten om att han stod sig slätt i knytnävsstrid, drog sitt svärd.

- "Perdicus. Ta ditt svärd och försvara dig. Vi skall göra upp det här en gång för alla."

Det var åsynen av kallt stål som fick Perdicus att stanna upp. Kallt stål i hans egen hand. Han hade inget som helst minne av att ha dragit svärdet, men likafullt stod han och Joxer nu med varsitt vapen riktade mot varandra. Perdicus kom på sig själv med att söka efter blottor. Som han brukade göra på slagfälten. Den gamla motviljan mot att döda vaknade i honom, men ilskan var minst lika stark. Joxer självbelåtna flin gjorde ingenting bättre. Med en kraftansträngning stoppade han ner svärdet i skidan.

- "Nej Joxer. Vi skall inte slå ihjäl varandra på en bakgata mitt i natten."

- "Och du kallade mig feg?" hånade hjälten. "Stor i mun är du, men så snart du möter lite motstånd så backar du ur med svansen mellan benen."

- "Jag backar inte ur någonting, fördömda lögnare." fräste soldaten ilsket. "Men här och nu är fel plats. Slår jag ihjäl dig nu så tar de mig för mord, och det vet du mycket väl."

- "Fel tid och plats säger du. För all del. Vad vore rätt tid och plats? Välj själv."

Perdicus tvekade. Han var inte dum, och han förstod precis vad det var Joxer föreslog. Han hade varit i strid. Han hade kämpat inne i en belägrad stad. Han hade dödat. Men bara när han behövde, och han hade aldrig...

- "Jag utmanar dig Perdicus från Potadeia." Joxer tog ett steg framåt och kastade med en demonstrativ rörelse sitt svärd på marken framför honom. "Jag utmanar dig på duell."

Aldrig hade en natt varit så tyst, eller så tom. Allt som fanns kvar av världen var två krigare, ett svärd som låg på marken precis mellan dem och en tystnad så kompakt att den kändes som en mur. De båda männens blickar var låsta i varandra. Tusen tankar snurrade runt i bådas huvuden. Ingen av dem rörde en muskel. Hela världen väntade på vad som nu skulle ske. Perdicus blundade och tog ett djupt andetag. Han visste mycket väl vad han skulle svara. Han visste det i samma ögonblick Joxer utmanade honom. Det svåra var bara att förmå sig till det.

Svärdet låg kvar på marken där Joxer hade slängt det, ropandes efter uppmärksamhet.

Till slut böjde sig Perdicus ner och tog upp det. Han greppade det i eggen och rätade på ryggen, såg Joxer stint i ögonen.

- "Det finns en glänta i skogen här utanför byn, ett stenkast norrut. I gryningen om tre dagar möts vi där med våra sekundanter." Aldrig någonsin kunde Perdicus påminna sig att han hade hört en sådan stålhård klang i sin egen röst. Han räckte fram svärdet mot sin fiende. "Du kommer att behöva det här."

- "Jag kommer att vara där." svarade Joxer med bara en lätt darrning på rösten.  
Han tog emot svärdet och stoppade tillbaks det i skidan. Åter ett ögonblick såg han Perdicus i ögonen. Sedan vände han sig om och gick sin väg från det lilla torget. Perdicus vände på klacken han också och gick sin väg åt rakt motsatt håll. Betraktaren i sitt fönster, om en sådan nu hade funnits, hade kunnat se hur deras stolta steg snart förbyttes i en kutryggig, bekymrad lunk utan bestämt mål. Men inte förrän de kommit utom synhåll från varandra.

**II  
En blombeströdd glänta i mitten av grön, lummig skog befolkad av kvittrande fåglar, söta rådjur och andra representanter för de gulligare delarna av djurriket.**  


  
Gräset i gläntan var fuktigt av dagg. I skogen kvittrade en och annan fågel, fullständigt ointresserade av vad som var på färde. Perdicus stod i skogsbrynet. Hans ögon var trötta - det hade inte blivit mycket sömn den natten. Strax bakom honom stod Leide, den kamrat han hade valt som sekundant till den stundande duellen. Leide bar hans svärd. Perdicus hade inte velat ha det vid sidan när han gick till gläntan. Han skulle snart ha fått mer än nog av det. 

I andra änden av gläntan väntade Joxer. Han stod orörlig, klädd i en svart läderväst, täckt av silverglänsande nitar. Perdicus rynkade pannan. Joxer såg betydligt farligare ut än han kom ihåg honom. Att ta av sig den där idiotiska bröstplåten och hjälmen hade gjort sitt till. Med en djup suck gick han in i gläntan med Leide i släptåg. Joxer vände på huvudet och följde honom med blicken när han närmade sig, men i övrigt rörde sig krigaren inte ur fläcken. Inte ens när Perdicus hade ställt sig precis framför honom gjorde Joxer en min av att intressera sig för hans närvaro. Perdicus irriterades mer än han egentligen ville medge av Joxers brist på respekt. Han borde ha såpass mycket hyfs att ta duellen på allvar. Gudarna skulle veta att det här var allvarligt.

- "Jag ser att du kom hit i alla fall." blev hans tämligen trumpna hälsningsord. Perdicus försökte fånga sin motståndares blick, men denne gled undan. Fortfarande sade han ingenting.

- "Hallå! Jag pratar faktiskt med dig. Vi två har en duell att utkämpa, har du glömt det? Även om du inte har tillräckligt med vanligt folkvett i dig för att svara på tilltal så kan du i alla fall anstränga dig en aning för att få det här överstökad. "Perdicus kände hur han började ilskna till allt mer. "Till att börja med skulle du kunna berätta var du har gjort av din sekundant. Fast Joxer den mäktige " - detta i hånfullt tonfall - "kanske inte har tillräckligt med vänner för att förmå någon av dem att sekundera?"

Han tog ett steg framåt för att ge sin forne vän en knuff, men innan han hade minsta möjlighet att märka hur det gick till var hans hand fångad i ett järngrepp. Han vred sig för att komma loss, men greppet hårdnade. Smärtan fick honom att grimasera för att inte skrika högt. Joxer böjde sig fram och flinade rakt i hans plågade ansikte.

- "Det hör inte till god ton att börja slåss innan duellen börjat, du lille man som är så intresserad av takt och ton." Han log i det närmaste blodtörstigt. "Och vill du leva fram till duellen så råder jag dig att inte förväxla mig med min bror igen."

- "Släpp honom Jett" hördes Joxers stämma någonstans bakifrån.

Järngreppet släppte taget om Perdicus hand. Han vacklade bakåt och såg tvivlande hur Joxer - det var ingen tvivel om att det var han - hade kommit fram ur skogen och ställt sig bredvid den läderklädda mannen som nu stod tyst igen och såg på Perdicus med ett hångrin. Joxer var klädd i löst sittande byxor, en pösig vit skjorta och en brun läderväst ledigt hängande över axlarna. Utan rustningen såg han bra mycket mer ut som en krigare och mindre som ett kringvandrande skrotupplag. Perdicus noterade att inte heller Joxer bar något svärd på sig.

- "Äh, hej..." sade Joxer nervöst. "Det här är min bror Jett, min sekundant." Han tystnade ett ögonblick och synade Perdicus. "Du har inget vapen ser jag."

- "Det har inte du heller."

De tystnade än en gång och såg på varandra. Perdicus kvävde en snabb impuls att vända på klacken och springa. Han hade själv dikterat reglerna till den här leken. Nu hade han inget annat val än att leka med. Han undrade vad Joxer tänkte. Dennes ansikte var närmast förskrämt, men hans ögon glödde. Han såg hur krigaren samlade sig och svarade trotsigt.

- "Självklart har jag med mig mitt svärd. Du tror väl inte att Joxer den mäktige drar sig ur i sista stund."  
Joxer vände sig mot Jett som tyst överräckte det klumpiga svärdet Joxer var så förtjust i. Leide gav omedelbart Perdicus hans eget vapen.

- "Då så", sade Jett till Leide innan någon av dem hann säga något mer. "Låt oss gå igenom villkoren för den här duellen."

- "Med nöje" svarade Leide.

Hans kyliga, sakliga röst drog som en kniv längs ryggraden på Perdicus. Det här var inte fråga om en hedersskuld eller en uppgörelse. Det var en affärstransaktion där han och Joxer inte var något annat än varor som skulle byta ägare. Jett och Leide var ombud för någon ansiktslös köpare eller säljare som hänsynslöst tryckte ihop dem till slakt, precis som Perdicus egen far så många gånger på kreatursmarknaderna hade bestämt över diverse fäns liv eller ickeliv. _Men det är jag själv som har beslutat det här. Det är jag själv som har skickat mig till slakt._ tänkte Perdicus förtvivlat. _Mig eller Joxer. _lade han till för saklighetens skull. Av någon anledning kändes ingenting bättre vid den tanken.

- "Duellanterna anträder striden utan rustning och endast med ett vapen var." deklamerade Leide som om han rabblade en utantilläxa. "Striden fortgår tills någon av duellanterna ger upp och viker för den andre. I detta fall är det inte tillåtet för motståndaren att fortsätta striden. Om ingen av duellanterna ger sig inför den andre..."

Leide gjorde en konstpaus. Perdicus, som kommit på sig själv med att hålla andan, förbannade tyst sin sekundant. Hur kunde han tänka på dramatik ett ögonblick som det här? Han kastade en vredgad blick på Leides ansikte, men denne tycktes helt oberörd, även om han svalde ett par gånger som om något stort satt sig i halsen på honom.

Det blev Jett som avslutade meningen.

- "Om ingen av duellanterna ger upp så fortsätter striden till döden."

Det gick en skälvning genom Joxer som kom svärdet i hans hand att darra. Också han verkade ha svårt att andas. Det var som i en dimma Perdicus hörde fortsättningen av villkoren för den stundande striden.

- "Död kommer också den duellant att bli som bryter mot reglerna eller lämnar duellplatsen innan striden är över. Det ankommer på sekundanterna att döda en duellant under dessa omständigheter. Den duellant som ger sig eller mister sitt liv har också en gång för alla förlorat sina anspråk gentemot sin motståndare vad gäller sådana tillfällen då en man som är förmer en annan har företräde."

_Det är Gabrielle han menar._ tänkte Perdicus förtvivlat. _Han talar om vem av oss som skall få fria till Gabrielle. Hon har alltid avskytt dödande, och nu tänker vi döda varandra för hennes skull. Allting är så fullständigt fel._

- "Tid och plats för duellen är anslaget till..." Leide såg sig omkring med ett obehagligt flin. "...här och nu. Må duellanterna göra sig redo så skall sekundanterna färdigställa duellplatsen."

De forna vännerna stod ensamma kvar framför varandra. Ingen av dem såg på den andre utan båda blickarna irrade omkring utan att fästa sig någonstans.

- "Nu är det snart över..." sade Joxer trevande. Onödig anmärkning, tyckte Perdicus. Det VAR snart över för någon av dem. Det var därför de var här.

- "Du har inte ändrat dig?" frågade han, mest för konversationens skull. Joxer bara skakade på huvudet.

- "Jag vill inte döda dig, Perdicus" tillade han efter ett tag. "Men jag tänker inte låta dig gå emellan mig och Gabrielle."

- "Och jag" svarade Perdicus i samma bestämda tonfall" kommer inte att låta dig ta min älskade ifrån mig."

- "Då återstår ingen annan lösning."

- "Nej."

- "Gudarna vare din själ nådig."

- "Detsamma."

Jett och Leide var färdiga med sina förberedelser och kom nu gående tillbaks. Jett ställde sig bredvid Joxer, Leide bredvid Perdicus. Båda log nästan triumferande leenden, som om det var de som hade legat bakom den stundande striden, och var stolta över vad de hade gjort. Deras blickar möttes, de nickade åt varandra. Vad det var för hemlig överenskommelse som där befästes? Joxer hade ingen aning. Var det någon dunkel ritual som hörde duellerandet till som han hade glömt?

- "Allt är i ordningsställt, tiden är inne och duellanterna är redo." Leides röst var hård som glas. "Må duellanterna anträda ringen, och må striden ta sin början."

Joxer stod som stelfrusen. Jett tog honom i armen och såg på honom med lugna, likgiltiga ögon. Joxer tittade tillbaks, försökte kommma på något att säga. Som vanligt var det inte lätt när han var med sin bror. Jett log ett snett leende.

- "Är hon värd det, Joxieponken?"

Till hans stora förvåning var hans tonfall lugnt, som i en vanlig konservation. Joxer kunde inte hitta några spår till att Jett drev med honom. Det var såpass ovanligt att han inte ens kom sig för med att svara. Han nöjde sig med att stirra fånigt och nicka.

- "Du artar dig, brorsan. Vet du vad... du kan ta honom."

Innan joxer ens hade fått chansen att komma över chocken över det oväntade berömmet gav Jett honom en knuff framåt, och han snubblade rakt in i ringen som var ritad på marken, två spjutlängder tvärsöver. Framför honom tog Perdicus plats. Båda höll slappt i sina svärd och riktade dem mot marken. Han såg hur Leide ställde sig kanske tre meter bakom Perdicus, utanför ringen, med svärdet draget för att - om situationen så krävde - fullfölja sekundantens sista plikt. Han behövde inte vända sig om för att veta att Jett hade dragit sitt eget svärd någonstans bakom hans rygg.

De såg på varandra. Ingen av dem sade något.

Ingen av dem rörde sig.

Allt var stilla.

Också sekundanterna väntade tysta. Allt var färdigt och duellen hade tagit sin början. Skådespelet som skulle ta plats skulle inte spelas av dem. Deras roll nu var bara att vänta. Vänta tills duellanterna hade fullgjort sitt dödliga värv. Då skulle de samla ihop resterna, vad de nu kunde skrapa ihop. Resten skulle vilken asätare som nu var mest företagsam få som kvällsmat. Så de väntade.

Allt var stilla.

Perdicus flyttade blicken från Joxers ansikte till sitt svärd. Och tillbaks igen. Han svalde. Men han rörde sig inte.

Joxer höll sin blick stadigt på Perdicus. Hans knän darrade. Hela världen fladdrade som om han såg den genom ångorna från ett ljus. Men han höll kvar blicken. Och han rörde sig inte.

Det fanns ingen väg ut från ringen. Ingen av dem hade någon intention att avbryta vad de hade påbörjat. Båda ville få till ett avgörande. Ingen av dem tvekade inför duellen de själva hade iscensatt.

Det var bara det att ingen av dem kunde förmå sig till att ta det första steget.

Allt var stilla.

Joxer harklade sig. Perdicus rörde oroligt på sig. Joxer skiftade kroppsvikten mellan sina fötter. Perdicus rätade på ryggen. Joxer tog ett kort steg framåt. Perdicus flyttade på sig en aning, ställde sig i gardé. Dock fortfarande med svärdet sänkt. Deras blickar möttes. De stod stilla, höll kvar blicken. Joxer bröt tystnaden.

- "Jag vill be dig om en sak, Perdicus."

Perdicus flyttade inte sin blick en tum när han svarade.

- "Vad?"

Joxer blinkande inte ens.

- "Jag vill sluta ett avtal med dig."

Perdicus stod fortfarande orörlig.

- "Vad?"

Joxer tog ett djupt andetag.

- "Hon skulle inte tycka om det här, det vet du."

Perdicus blinkade. En gång. Två gånger.

- "Det vet vi båda."

Joxer sänkte blicken och bröt därmed förtrollningen. Han såg ned mot marken och talade snabbt.

- "Så jag vill avtala med dig att vad som än kommer att hända här. Vem som än... ja, du vet... så skall hon inte få veta det. Kan vi lova varandra det?"

Perdicus vacklade till och återfick balansen.

- "Du menar att vi... någon av oss... skulle ljuga för Gabrielle?"

Joxer såg nästan bedjande på honom.

- "Gabrielle skulle aldrig kunna leva med någon av oss efter att vi har gjort det här mot varandra. Hon skulle aldrig förstå. Det vet du mycket väl Perdicus."

Perdicus nickade sorgset.

- "Du har rätt Joxer. Gabrielle får aldrig veta någonting. Jag lovar, Joxer."

Joxer rätade på sig med en suck av lättnad.

- "Och jag lovar dig samma sak, Perdicus. Det här är en sak mellan oss. Det skall hållas mellan oss. Bara oss vänner emellan."

Perdicus ställde sig i gardé igen och höjde svärdet med spetsen pekandes mot Joxers bröst.

- "Då så min vän. Är du redo?"

Joxer höjde sitt eget svärd och ställde sig i balans.

- "Jag är redo."

Med de orden började striden. Jett och Leide log där de stod i säkerhet utanför cirkeln.

Joxer rusade framåt med ett vrål. Hans svärd svingades i ett vildsint hugg. Perdicus tog ett kort steg åt sidan och fångade upp svärdet med sitt eget. Han tvingade sin motståndares svärd åt sidan. Joxer lyckades återfå balansen och följde med i rörelsen. Perdicus lösgjorde sitt vapen och stötte med det mot Joxers bröst. Joxer tog ett steg bakåt och lyckades parera. Han kom i obalans och pressades ännu ett steg bakåt. Han var obehagligt medveten om att han närmade sig cirkelns yttersta gräns. Bakom honom stod Jett. Han tvivlade inte på att brodern skulle följa reglerna och döda honom om han faktiskt gick över gränsen.

Med en förtvivlad kraftansträngning kastade han sig åt sidan och måttade en spark mot Perdicus ben. Denna backade snabbt undan, och när han kom i balans igen stod Joxer i cirkelns mitt. Han svingade sitt klumpiga svärd både snabbare och smidigare än Perdicus hade trott att han var kapabel till, och han hade en farlig glans i ögonen. _Han tänker verkligen göra det_. tänkte Perdicus med hjärtat i halsgropen, trots att han visste att han inte borde bli förvånad över ett så enkelt faktum. _Han tänker verkligen döda mig. _Plötsligt kändes hans eget svärd, som trots allt hade räddat honom ur fler strider än han hade önskade att han varit i, som ett klent försvar mot den vildsinta krigaren. Han cirklade sakta i utkanten av ringen. Hans motståndare följde lugnt efter, med svärdsspetsen oavlåtligt riktad mot hans hals. Perdicus kände hur han kallsvettades.

Soldaten gjorde en snabb fint och, med krigarens svärd ur vägen, anföll. Joxer försökte instinktivt parera, men hans kropp reagerade på eget bevåg på sitt vanliga sätt. Joxer snubblade bakåt och landade med en dov duns på rygg. Perdicus missade sitt hugg totalt när hans fiende utan förvarning försvann. Joxer ägnade tiden åt att kravla upp på fötter igen. Visserligen tog fallet andan ur honom, men man kan inte göra någonting dag efter dag utan att lära sig någonting av det. Och Joxer hade exceptionellt mycket övning i att falla omkull.

Hjälten såg hur Perdicus höjde svärdet till hugg ännu en gång. Tiden tycktes rinna framåt som sirap. _Jag är dömd _tänkte han. _Hur kunde jag någonsin ens hoppas på att besegra en krigshjälte som han? Gabrielle, jag dör för dig ... _Joxer hejdade sig mitt i rörelsen när han kände hur fel det där lät. Ändock höjde han sitt svärd i parad och köpte sig medelst ett knytnävsslag i Perdicus bröst tid nog att åter resa sig i upprät ställning. Perdicus stod stilla, också han med svärdet höjt.

De andades tungt båda två. Ingen av dem hade ännu fått minsta skråma. Båda hade nästan tårar i ögonen av känslorna som rusade igenom dem. Ingen av dem hade minsta intention att visa den andra hur det stod till med dem, så båda gjorde sitt bästa för att upprätthålla en hård och kylig fasad.

Det blev Joxer som gjorde nästa drag. Med svärdet i högsta hugg gjorde han en skenmanöver för att sedan måtta en väldig spark mot Perdicus mage. Soldaten lät sig luras av finten och kände hur hans inre organ pressades ihop, och all luft for ur hans lungor, av närkontakten med krigarens känga. Krigaren själv, å sin sida, tog överbalansen och föll för andra gången på bara några minuter baklänges och landade på rygg. Svärdet for ur hans hand. Den här gången hann han inte göra minsta rörelse för att ta sig upp på fötter innan Perdicus hade ställt sig över honom med svärdet riktat mot hans strupe, fortfarande kippande efter luft efter den hårda spark Joxer hade givit honom. Joxer gjorde ett försök att sträcka sig efter svärdet, men känslan av spetsen av Perdicus svärd mot hans hals tvingade alla sådana tankar ur honom. Joxer låg blick stilla. Han såg upp mot Perdicus. Perdicus såg ner mot honom.

Tiden, som förut hade gått långsamt, hade nu stannat helt. Världen utanför cirkeln hade tagit tillfället i akt att försvinna. Perdicus stod stadigt, bredbent med svärdet i ett fast grepp. Spetsen var fortfarande riktad mot Joxers strupe. Joxer låg orörlig. Han hade förlorat. Inga fler möjligheter kvar. Spelet var slut. De såg på varandra.

- "Ge dig."

Perdicus stämma var hård, men han hade svårt att hålla den stadig. Joxer svarade inte.

- "GE dig. Dra inte ut på det här."

Joxer skakade på huvudet och slöt ögonen.

- "Du har vunnit Perdicus. Fullfölj det. Jag dör hellre än lever ett liv utan Gabrielle, så gör vad du måste."

- "Joxer!" vädjade soldaten med uppenbar förtvivlan. "Gör inte det här svårare än det är. Ge dig så är det överstökat. Det här ÄR över nu. Tvinga mig inte att döda dig."

Krigarens ögon var fortfarande slutna.

- "Jag är ledsen Perdicus. Jag ger mig inte."

Perdicus kom på sig själv med att hålla andan. Handen som höll i svärdet darrade. Han önskade sig tusen mil bort. Han ville inte vara här han ville inte tvingas till att göra något han skulle hata sig själv för i resten av sitt liv. Ändå slöt han ögonen och tvingade sig själv att ta fastare tag om svärdet, att trycka spetsen ännu en liten aning nedåt... Han släppte ut luften med ett väsande och drog ett nytt andetag. Han öppnade ögonen och såg på den stilla bidande krigaren på marken framför honom.

- "Jag ger mig." andandes han. Rösten var knappt mer än en viskning.

Perdicus släppte svärdet och sjönk ned på knä bredvid sin vän. Det kändes som om han skulle svimma. Kanske gjorde han det också. Någonstans långt bort i fjärran hörde han Leides röst.

- "Duellen är över. Duellanterna må lämna ringen."

**III  
En väg i utkanten av den lilla byn där allt detta har utspelat sig.**  


- "Joxer, jag vägrar ens höra på något sådant."

- "Och jag vägrar fästa någon som helst uppmärksamhet vid något så stolligt. Du vann duellen. DU friar till Gabrielle."

- "Jag vann inte alls. Jag gav mig, om du kommer ihåg det. Det var DU som vann."

- "När jag låg på marken med ditt svärd i halsgropen? Skärp dig. Det var du som vann, det finns ingen tvivel om den saken."

Grälet dem emellan hade pågått nära nog oavbrutet sedan de kommit över den första chocken över hur nära de faktiskt varit att slå ihjäl varandra. Det gällde naturligtvis vem som egentligen hade vunnit den märkliga duellen de hade utkämpat. Deras sekundanter hade nöjt sig med att försäkra sig om att de båda vännerna hade släppt alla tankarna på att ta varandra av daga, ge tvetydliga svar och sedan avlägsna sig. De var inbegripna i en livlig diskussion om något som Joxer inte hade en aning om. Med tanke på att hans bror var inblandad utgick han från att det var en skumraskaffär av det ena eller andra slaget. Undrar just vem Leide skulle kunna vilja ha mördad. I vilket fall stod han och Perdicus nu stilla på en väg i utkanten av byn med sin packning liggandes i varsin liten hög. Här hade de blivit kvar, livligt diskuterande.

- "Jag tror jag vet vart de är", funderade Joxer. "Xena och Gabrielle" förtydligade han. "Du hittar henne på en dag eller två om du går snabbt."

- "Du menar att DU hittar henne."

- "Perdicus, börja inte nu igen. Jag vill att du skall få henne..." han gjorde en grimas. "...jag menar jag vill att du skall BE att få henne." Det lät inte mycket bättre, men det var i alla fall mer i linje med vad han tänkte. "Du förtjänar henne Perdicus. Jag tänker inte vara något hinder för er två."

- "Joxer..."

- "Nej, tyst. Lyssna på mig. Du har känt henne i hela hennes liv. Ni två har vuxit upp tillsammans. Ni har varit så här "han måttade med tummen och pekfingret" nära att gifta er med varandra. Självklart betyder du mer för henne än någon vägstrykare i stilig rustning hon bara känt några månader. Gå till henne Perdicus. Säg att du älskar henne. Förklara hur det känns med Troja och dödandet och att vara så långt hemifrån. Berätta om vilsenheten. Jag lovar dig, hon är inte alltid lika kaxig som hon verkar. Kanske skulle hon behöva en stabil och hemtrygg grabb som du, lika mycket som du behöver henne."

- "Joxer..."

- "TYST! sade jag. Jag accepterar vare sig ursäkter eller undanflykter. Du friar till Gabrielle, och sen är det inget mer med det."

De såg på varandra under tystnad. Om vår osynliga betraktare från fönstret i huset på torget hade smugit efter de två vännerna och fortsatt sitt tjuvlyssnande så hade denne betraktare med all säkerhet vid det här laget börjat tröttna på alla dessa pauser i konversationen. Joxer och Perdicus var däremot fullt tillfreds med att då och då få tid att samla sina tankar och inte ständigt bli påjäktade av varandra.

- "Menar du verkligen det?" frågade Perdicus tyst.

- "Ja, jag menar det verkligen. Det sliter sönder mitt hjärta att förlora henne, men jag menar det. Du både förtjänar och behöver henne mer än jag gör." Joxer flinade förläget "Dessutom är jag alldeles för blyg för att våga fria. Bättre att du gör det."

Perdicus ögon fylldes av tacksamhet, och han böjde sig snabbt framåt och gav Joxer en kamratlig kram."

- "Tack så mycket. Jag skall aldrig glömma att du gör det här för mig."

- "Äsch... oss vänner emellan du vet..."

- "Och vet du vad jag skall göra? Så snart jag hittar henne skall jag gå ner på knä, förklara hur jag känner och be henne gifta sig med mig. Om hon säger nej, Joxer så skall jag bara vända på klacken och gå därifrån. Då är det din tur."

- "Perdy..."

- "Och det är inget förslag. Det är ett faktum" avslutade Perdicus samtalet med en gammal klysha han hade snappat upp under Trojanska kriget. Han visste inte var den kom ifrån, men några av de andra soldaterna hade berättat att den varit i omlopp i flera år.

Att säga att det var sista ordet vore, om än så dramatiskt, fullständigt felaktigt. Avskedet blev långt och utdraget, och Joxers vägbeskrivning tog så lång tid att de fick kosta på sig ännu ett besök på tavernan för en sen lunch innan de slutligen kom sig iväg. De skildes åt i vägskälet utanför byn med ett fast handslag. Sedan vände de sig om och började gå med fasta steg. De visste båda att de snart skulle ses igen. Som vänner, vad som än hände.

**Epilog, del I  
Ett litet mysigt tempel någonstans.**  


- "Joxer... ta en promenad."

Han väcktes abrupt ur sina dagdrömmar av krigarprinsessans mycket menande kommentar.

- "Huh?"

Han hade tänkt protestera, men så såg han Xenas blick. Ögonen var - som vanligt - hårda som flinta, men till sin stora förvåning kunde Joxer skymta ett drag av ren smärta i dem. Det var inte vad hon kände inför bardens bröllop som förvånade honom, utan att han inte var den enda som kände det. _Det förstås, det är inte bara jag som tar farväl av Gabrielle idag._

Alldeles för mycket gentleman - och alldeles för rädd om sitt skinn - för att vilja störa en så fin stund de båda äventyrerskorna emellan gick han snabbt iväg mot motsatta tempelväggen. Det passade honom utmärkt att låta dem vara själva en stund. Han hade ett eget farväl att ta.

- "Perdicus..."

Han skrattade och boxade lekfullt vännen i magen. Perdicus log tillbaks mot honom och la en hand på hans axel.

- "Joxer..."

- "Grattis! Du kommer att göra dig bra som äkta man."

- "Tack Joxer. Jag tror nog att Gabrielle kommer att lyckas få fason på mig vad det lider."

- "Blir du mer väldresserad än du redan är så kommer hon att gå runt med dig i koppel"

Perdicus skrattade, men så smalt hans leende bort.

- "Jag är ledsen Joxer... du vet, det kunde ha varit du som..."

_Tror du inte jag är medveten om det?_

- "Tyst Perdy. Inget sånt tal på din bröllopsdag. Stick iväg med din underbara hustru och lev i lyckorus med dig. Jag tar hand om världen ett slag." De tystnade ett ögonblick och såg på de båda damerna som delade en öm omfamning. "Jag och Xena." lade han till.

- "Jag räknar med att du hälsar på. Tröttnar du på krigarlivet någon gång så..."

- "Åh, jag kommer." skrattade Joxer. "Jag kommer att springa där så mycket så ni hinner tröttna på mig. Någon måste ju hålla ögonen på er."

- "Du är alltid välkommen."

Joxer visste att Perdicus menade vad han sade, och han var helhjärtat tacksam för det. Han log sitt bredaste leende och tog ett fast grepp om hans högra handled. Perdicus log tillbaks mot honom och besvarade handslaget. De båda vännerna hade inget mer att säga just nu, så de lät bli. De nöjde sig med att stå och le mot varandra tills Xena och Gabrielle var klara med sina förehavanden och återförenade sig med dem.

Gabrielle såg stjärnögt på sin make när hon halvsprang den sista biten för att komma fram till honom. Perdicus såg dyrkande på henne och gav henne en varm kram. Både Joxer och Xena tittade bort när de kysste varandra.

**Epilog, del II  
En blåsig kulle, en stjärnklar natt, ett likbål.**  


  
Hans ögon var svullna av gråt. Likbålets flammor dansade högt mot himlen. Allt som hördes var eldens dån och Xenas sång över den döde. Gabrielle grät. Joxer såg på henne genom en dimma av tårar. Det var så mycket han aldrig skulle kunna berätta för henne. _Ni var så lyckliga... Det här är inte rätt. Det är absolut inte rätt._

Han höjde sin blick mot likbålet. Han kunde inte längre urskilja konturerna av Perdicus kropp genom flammorna. Bra så. Perdicus fanns inte där längre. _Var det värt henne? _frågade han tyst sin vän. _Var en dag och en natt tillsammans med Gabrielle värd att dö för?_ På något sätt trodde han att hans vän - om han fick chansen att svara - skulle tycka det var värt det.

Bålet hade nästan brunnit ned nu. Joxer grät inte längre. Han hade gjort det hela natten, och nu var tårarna slut. Det hindrade dock inte att hans hjärta kändes helt livlöst i bröstet. Han såg på den falnande elden. Ett sorgset leende krusade hans läppar.  
_Farväl Perdicus. Visst har vi haft roligt?_

SLUT!


End file.
